


Something New

by freesalami



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established F/f relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First time F/M, Lexa and Clarke being saps about each other, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Power Play, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vignette snapshots of separate encounters, barely even counts as dom/sub tbh it's more like really good instructions, seriously how do they love each other so much I don't even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesalami/pseuds/freesalami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And now, slowly, their separate relationships have begun to converge and their previously occasional threesomes have become a lot more routine.  Not every time of course, they still value their individual time with Clarke, still have separate date nights, and relationships, but Clarke is so loud, and so greedy that it’s hard to ignore when date nights end up back at their apartment. She’s a handful in the most wonderful of ways, and both Bellamy and Lexa have found that she gets off being sandwiched between them, occupied by two sets of hands, two sets of mouths, two people that she loves. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa is dating Clarke, who is dating Bellamy. Polyamory and shenanigans.</p><p>--<br/>Chapter 1: Bellexa- platonic sex for sex sake (it's a thang)<br/>Chapter 2: Clexa- morning sex<br/>Chapter 3: Bellarke+Lexa- phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I heard y'all like bellexa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey,” Lexa says, nudging Bellamy with her booted foot again. “I could fuck you.”_
> 
> _“Lexa,” Bellamy chokes. “Fuck off.”_
> 
> _“Oh come on, Bellamy,” Lexa wheedles, because now she’s kind of thinking about it, and it could be fun. She’s never slept with a guy before, never wanted to. And she’s not attracted to Bellamy, but she doesn’t mind him. He’s nice and a considerate roommate, he makes Clarke smile with that dopey look in her eyes and he’s always been respectful when they’ve shared Clarke between them. They’ve made out a few times, because Clarke’s a bit of a voyeur and wanted to see them kiss. It had been… fine. Kind of scratching with Bellamy’s five o’clock shadow and men kiss differently from women, but she hadn’t hated it. He had tasted like Clarke, her cum on his lips from when he went down on her and that had been fun- tasting Clarke on him._

“Hey,” Bellamy complains as his book is rudely taken from him. “I was reading that.”

Lexa looks at the cover unimpressed. “But you weren’t enjoying it, were you?” 

“Surprisingly, I was,” Bellamy deadpans back at his roommate. “What, too mature for you?”

“Too boring,” Lexa says as she flops down on the couch next to Bellamy and petulantly stretches her legs and lets them fall open as she takes a sip of her whiskey. “I don’t care about what happened two thousand years ago. You need to be forward thinking, Blake.”

“What’s the saying?” Bellamy asks absently, reaching for his book and glaring at Lexa when she won’t give it back. “Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it? You’re the politician Woods, you of all people should care about history.”

“I can’t believe Clarke likes you,” Lexa mutters but hands Bellamy back his book on Caesar. “You’re such an old man.”

“And you’re such a fucking brat,” Bellamy snarks back and has to search for his page because Lexa purposefully lost it. “Why are you out here bothering me anyway?”

“Because I’m bored,” Lexa whines. “And Anya’s out of town, Aiden’s visiting family and Clarke’s working. What else am I supposed to do?”

“Maybe try having more than two friends?”

“Fuck you,” Lexa says without heat. “My flowers love me.”

“Speaking of which, did you water the plants?” Bellamy asks, underlining a passage in his book with his tongue caught between his teeth. 

“I watered mine…” Lexa says and Bellamy glances up at her again.

“Did you ignore my plants and just water yours?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you’re a terrible roommate but it’s probably for the best. Clarke over watered mine last week.” He grins at Lexa and she can’t help but smile back. Clarke kills all the plants she touches and both Bellamy and Lexa have tried to gently discourage her from helping with the plants they respectively keep around the apartment. She sometimes forgets.

“How late did she say she was working tonight?” Lexa asks, knocking her Timberlands against Bellamy’s socked foot.

“Late,” he says unhelpfully. “Why so antsy about it?”

“Cause I’m bored,” Lexa repeats. And then, “And horny.”

“Good for you,” Bellamy says, clearly not really paying attention anymore. “So go back to your room and use your vibrator.”

“Don’t tell me to go to my room,” Lexa says just to be contrary, and because it’s so easy. “I’m not your sister.”

“Thank god for that,” Bellamy says without any heat. “This arrangement would definitely not work out if you were.”

Their arrangement being, of course, the fact that they’re both dating Clarke. And now, slowly, their separate relationships have begun to converge and their previously occasional threesomes have become a lot more routine. Not every time of course, they still value their individual time with Clarke, still have separate date nights, and relationships, but Clarke is so _loud_ , and so greedy that it’s hard to ignore when date nights end up back at their apartment. She’s a handful in the most wonderful of ways, and both Bellamy and Lexa have found that she gets extra hot being sandwiched between them, occupied by two sets of hands, two sets of mouths, two people that she loves.

They had a rocky start to being roommates, back before either of them was dating Clarke, but it's evened out a bit, and neither Bellamy or Lexa find they really mind all that much. That Clarke loves them both is a foregone fact. Jealousy is perhaps there, but it’s not to the extent anymore that they can justify feeling threatened by the other. Neither of them is going anywhere, and it’s a grudging respect and mutual enjoyment of their mildly caustic banter that’s cemented a friendship between them.

Lexa lifts and drops her legs with a thump on the floor. “My room is so far away,” she complains.

“That’s a shame. You’re not getting off out here.”

“Gross, Blake.”

“Just stating facts, Woods.”

“I didn’t want my vibrator anyway,” Lexa informs him, stretching her hand in front of her and admiring the new manicure she treated herself to today. She thinks Clarke will like it too, soft blue grey like Clarke’s eyes. Yes, she’s a sap. She doesn’t care.

“And you call me gross. Don’t overshare, we’re not those kind of roommates.” Which is rich, because they are absolutely those kind of roommates.

Just because it’ll annoy him, Lexa continues. “I wanted Clarke to fuck me.”

“Christ, Lexa,” Bellamy snaps, but he’s laughing and actually puts down his book. “Wasn’t Clarke using that long vibrator on you last time we all hung out? Go use that.”

“That’s not the same as getting fucked,” Lexa says, enjoying the slight tinge to Bellamy’s cheeks, because he acts like dick sometimes, but he’s a total gentleman when it comes down to it. She knows from Clarke, but also from living with Bellamy for the last two years. “You’ve seen Clarke’s strap on, it’s awesome, much bigger than that vibrator.”

“Ok, Lexa,” Bellamy humors her, shaking his head and going back to his book. “You can whine all you want about it to me, but it’s not going to get Clarke out of work any faster.”

“True…” Lexa admits and laces her fingers around her glass across her stomach. She’s still horny though. Like, really horny. And she doesn’t want to just get off on her own. That’s nice sometimes, but she’s had a long day, got into a fight with her mentor and had to skip lunch and ended up yelling at interns because she was in a bad mood. She just wants someone she likes to be nice to her for a bit. 

“Hey,” Lexa says, nudging Bellamy with her booted foot again. “I could fuck you.”

“Lexa,” Bellamy chokes. “Fuck off.”

“Oh come on, Bellamy,” Lexa wheedles, because now she’s kind of thinking about it, and it could be fun. She’s never slept with a guy before, never wanted to. And she’s not attracted to Bellamy, but she doesn’t mind him. He’s nice and a considerate roommate, he makes Clarke smile with that dopey look in her eyes and he’s always been respectful when they’ve shared Clarke between them. They’ve made out a few times, because Clarke’s a bit of a voyeur and wanted to see them kiss. It had been… fine. Kind of scratching with Bellamy’s five o’clock shadow and men kiss differently from women, but she hadn’t hated it. He had tasted like Clarke, her cum on his lips from when he went down on her and that had been fun- tasting Clarke on him. 

The thought of it gets her hot now, giving her the push her body needed from horny to turned on. “Don’t be a No Fun Ned. Why not?”

“Because I’m not your sex toy,” Bellamy says without any heat. 

“That’s true. But, you’re here, I’m here, and you’d be getting off too. Last time I checked, sex toys didn’t have fun. And I’m lots and lots of fun.” Now that she’s gotten it into her head, she’s warming to the idea and she shifts so she’s facing Bellamy on the couch and gives him a slow smile, one she knows he recognizes from how she smiles at Clarke.

“Maybe I’m not into you,” Bellamy snarks at her, but he’s actually considering her, head cocked to the side. He’s kind of handsome, Lexa thinks, if you’re into the whole guy thing. And Clarke has good taste: she’s into Lexa after all.

“And I’m not into you,” Lexa reminds him with a grin. “Doesn’t mean we wouldn’t have fun- I’ve still got a cunt and you’ve got a big enough dick that it’s a better option than my vibrator.”

“Thanks,” Bellamy says wryly. “Glad you noticed.”

“We’d just be two roommates, who date the same girl, hooking up,” Lexa says, pushing now that she can tell that Bellamy’s interested. 

“Yeah, that sounds completely normal.”

“When have either of us been into normal?” Lexa reminds him and Bellamy chuckles. 

“Fair point. You don’t think Clarke’s going to be upset?”

Lexa snorts. “Clarke? Probably just bummed she didn’t get to watch.”

“She wouldn’t believe us,” Bellamy laughs. “She’d want proof.”

“Which she wouldn’t get,” Lexa says conspiratorily. “Think how crazy it would drive her.”

“Huh,” Bellamy muses. “We could tease her about it forever.”

“See? Now you’re talking,” Lexa tells him and sits up to put her whiskey on the table and leans over to unlace her boots.

“Wait, are we actually doing this?” Bellamy asks her. Lexa looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yes? What, am I not hot enough for you?”

“Don’t be a brat,” Bellamy mutters. “Do I need to check if you’re having a sexuality crisis?”

“Nope,” Lexa assures him. “It’s nice that you care, but I really just want to hop on your dick for a second. Still going to be a lesbian after, I promise.”

“God, you’re such an asshole,” Bellamy mutters but he puts his book on the table and pulls off his socks. “You’re lucky I put up with you.”

“Whatever,” Lexa snarks back and then throws a knee over Bellamy’s lap and sits down. It’s odd sitting here, hands braced on his expansive shoulders. He’s so… masculine. It’s not her thing, it doesn’t turn her on, but it doesn’t actively turn her off either. “Take your shirt off.”

“You take your shirt off,” Bellamy says and tugs on the hem of her tanktop. “I should get to see your tits if we’re going to fuck.”

“Alright,” Lexa agrees and pulls it off easily. She’s wearing one of Clarke’s bralettes, a lacy thing that hardly contains Clarke’s breasts but gives Lexa a nice amount of coverage without feeling too confined. Bellamy’s eyes drop to the black lace and he smirks, clearly recognizing it. 

“Nice,” he says and smooths his hands up her sides to cup her tits and brush his thumbs across her soft nipples. It’s nice, a practiced move that she’s seen him use on Clarke and that makes it extra hot, knowing that Clarke gets to feel this. She likes that idea, knowing how Bellamy’s hands touch Clarke. Lexa tips her head back so she can feel her long hair brushing her lower back and let’s Bellamy mouth at her neck, lips a little chapped but still soft. 

He runs his hands back down her sides and settles them on her hips, encourages her to roll them against his lap and Lexa catches on, grinds down the way she’s seen Clarke do and Bellamy gives her a gentle squeeze. Oh, he likes it. Fuck yeah,

Lexa rocks down harder so that she can get the real, rough friction against her clit that she likes. Bellamy’s got hard thighs and abs, which are admittedly hot to rub up against. And she can feel his dick harden in his jeans as she works herself down onto him. He mouths along the line of her shoulder as he sneaks his hands under the lace and palms her tits. His hands and huge and hot, surprisingly calloused for being a grad student and they feel good on her sensitive nipples. 

“Mm,” Bellamy hums as he nuzzles his face between her tits and presses his hips up to answer her grind. “You smell like Clarke.”

“She left her perfume,” Lexa manages.

“Clarke’s bra, Clarke’s perfume,” Bellamy teases her, but it’s clearly working for him, his hands getting a little more possessive on her body, sliding around her sides to feel her back. 

“I like it,” Lexa gasps. She loves smelling like Clarke, feeling the lacy things Clarke bought for herself.

“Me too,” Bellamy admits and then slides a hand down to ride along the seam of Lexa’s leggings. “Uh, not on birth control, right?”

“Take a wild guess,” Lexa snaps and then pushes herself off of his lap so she can strip out of her panties. Bellamy just laughs and pushes himself up. He disappears for a moment into his room, hopefully to find a condom because Lexa really just wants to sit on his dick. She flops back down on the couch and slips her hand between her legs. She’s wet and rubbing down on her clit feels good.

“Hot,” Bellamy quips coming back out. He unbuckles his belt and pushes down his jeans and boxers, and sits back down on the couch next to her, pushing at her legs so he has room. “Don’t fucking take up the whole couch Lexa.”

“It’s my couch,” Lexa reminds him lazily and watches with vague interest as he rolls the condom down onto his cock. She rubs her clit harder and gasps at the sensation. Bellamy’s eyes are hot on her fingers when she looks at him again and he meets her gaze, gives her an easy smile,

“Want some help?”

“Absolutely,” Lexa snorts and then pushes herself back up and into his lap. “Want to give me a few fingers?”

“You got it,” Bellamy says and catches her hip to hold her steady, rubs the flat of his fingers over her cunt and grins up at her conspiratorily when her breath catches. “What do you like?”

“Umm,” Lexa hums, catching her lip in her teeth. “Usually like three of Clarke’s fingers.”

Bellamy chuckles and gives her two of his, sucking at her nipple through her bralette that she hasn’t bothered to take off. Lexa gasps because shit, his fingers are thick. And they feel good- Bellamy knows what he’s doing. He gives a few, slow pumps of his fingers into her and then curls them experimentally.

“That feel good?” He mumbles into her skin. 

“Yeah, no I like it,” Lexa admits and clutches at his shoulder as he pushes his fingers into her harder. “Alright, alright, I’m good,” Lexa gasps. “I want to ride your cock.”

Bellamy’s laugh is a little incredulous but he pulls his fingers from her and grips the base of his dick and angles it towards her. “It’s going to be a lot after only two,” he warns her and Lexa rolls her eyes at him.

“I like the stretch,” Lexa tells him and adjusts herself to be able to sink down on to him. He wasn’t kidding: his cock fills her and makes her breath catch as she works herself down onto him. It feels so good though, she loves the full, tight feeling of getting fucked. Usually Clarke likes to grab her hips and pull her down fast onto her strap on, knows it makes Lexa’s breath catch and her voice go high and whiney at the feeling of Clarke bossing her around, but Bellamy just rests his hands on her lower back and lets his head drop onto the couch pillows.

“Shit you’re tight,” he breathes and Lexa laughs a little and grins. 

“Told you- lots of fun,” she reminds him. She doesn’t give herself much time to adjust once she’s settled in his lap, his cock filling her sweetly and making her nipples feel tight and extra sensitive. She’s not looking for a long, slow fuck like she and Clarke like to indulge in on lazy afternoons. She wants to get off.

“Fuck me,” she urges Bellamy, tugging on his shoulders and he grunts and thrusts up into her, settling his hands back onto her hips. “Oh _fuck_ , that feels good,” Lexa gasps. His cock has a great curve to it, and the slightly painful stretch offsets the intense pleasure of the head of his dick riding along her g spot. 

He fucks up into her, getting deep into her and it feels awesome but Lexa wants more friction. She pushes down on his hips and then drops more fully into his lap, using her weight to hold him down. Bellamy groans and leans forward to bite at her collarbone as Lexa circles her hips on him, getting his cock grinding just perfectly deep inside her cunt. 

“Damn, Lexa,” Bellamy grunts. “Fucking get it.”

She pulls his hands back up to touch her breasts again and Bellamy rolls her nipples between his fingers, tugs on them the way Clarke does and she realizes he’s picked that up from watching them get off together. 

Lexa drops her hand and rubs at her clit again, happy with the sure, familiar touch of her own fingers. She rides up on his cock and then drops down again, circles her hips, rocks them forward and back, chasing the full, wonderful feeling of being filled. Bellamy’s hands get a little shaky on her body and Lexa turns her head to bite at the tendons in his neck, knows he likes when Clarke does that whenever she’s riding him. Bellamy’s hips stutter up and then he pulls her down hard into his lap and arches his back to get his hips off the couch and have more leverage to fuck up into her hard.

“Fuck, do you like that?” Bellamy asks her as he knocks Lexa’s moans from her. 

“Yes, fuck, that feels awesome,” Lexa gasps and rakes her nails down his chest to see the red lines bloom in her wake. “Shit that’s so good, I’m going to come.”

She taps at her clit with three fingers and then gives it a messy back and forth rub, likes the frantic feeling of being pushed closer and closer to orgasm as Bellamy growls and manages to circles his hips into her even as he keeps the fast, punishing pace.

“Come on,” Bellamy groans. “Come on my dick, Lexa.”

Maybe it’s the dirtyhotwrong of it, of fucking Bellamy, of fucking a man for the first time while she’s wearing their girlfriend’s bra and perfume but it makes something rollover hotly in Lexa’s stomach and she reaches up her other hand to pull on her nipple hard, twist it as she grinds down on her clit and clenches around Bellamy’s cock and fuck, she’s coming. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Lexa gasps, eyes squeezing shut and body locking up as Bellamy fucks her through her orgasm, hard and fast and a little frantic and shit it just feels so good, just like how Clarke does it. Bellamy swears under his breath as he feels her come on his cock and manages to see her through to the other side, starting to come down and but still sensitive and turned on before he’s coming too, fingers clenching on her hips and his head tossed back, his dark curls sweaty and wild.

“Fuuuck,” he laughs as he collapses back on the couch, jarring Lexa slightly, still bracing herself on his lap. He steadies her with a hand on her lower back and gives her a light, friendly pat. “Not bad.”

“Yeah,” Lexa agrees, a little dazed and out of breath. “Yeah, decent for a guy.”

“Decent,” Bellamy mutters, amused and lazy and then pushes at her shoulders. “You’re still gay, right? I don’t need to explain to Clarke why you’re breaking up with her?”

“Oh fuck you,” Lexa grumbles and lifts herself off his cock, makes a face at him when it slides out wetly, the condom dragging a bit. “No you didn’t manage to fuck me straight, Blake.”

“Thank god,” Bellamy laughs and pulls off the condom with a face. “That’s way too much responsibility.”

“Uh-huh.” Lexa agrees, and then because she’s feeling good and lazy and comfortable around Bellamy she flops back down sideways across the couch, leaving her feet in his lap. Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her but she shrugs. She doesn’t like moving after sex and it’s her couch. She can get sex stains on it if she wants.

“Netflix?” She asks as she grabs her whiskey from the table.

“Sure,” Bellamy agrees easily and reaches across her to grab his glasses from the sidetable. 

They’re flipping through the options when they hear the key in the lock turn and Clarke calls to them brightly from the hallway. 

Bellamy glaces at Lexa in amusement even as he lifts his voice to call back to her. “We’re watching Netflix, Clarke.”

“Both of you?” Clarke asks from the hallway. “Now that’s-” she stops as she turns the corner and sees them fucked out and comfortable on the couch. For a moment she just stares at them and then she actually whines. “What? No fair you guys! You can’t hook up for the first time when I’m not here!”

“Blame Lexa,” Bellamy mutters and pushes Lexa’s legs off his lap so Clarke can crawl between them on the couch. She strokes her fingers down Lexa’s body, between her breasts and over her stomach as she leans in for a kiss hello, before she turns and gives Bellamy one. 

“I blame you both,” she complains, dragging Lexa’s feet across her lap and pulling Bellamy’s arm around her shoulders. “This is incredibly unfair.”

“Aw, we’ll make it up to,” Lexa promises and curls her fingers into Clarke’s. Bellamy hums in agreement as he noses into her hair and nibbles on her ear. “Yeah, whatever you want.”

“Well,” Clarke says, trying to sound grumpy but just looking pleased. “I want a repeat performance. While you both eat me out.”

“We could probably make that happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lexa does laugh at that and lifts her hand to tangle it in Clarke’s hair, rubs at her head affectionately. “It’s early for a Saturday,” she amends. Clarke is a sucker for head rubs and she cuddles closer to Lexa, sneaks her leg over Lexa’s hip and between her thighs and makes a cute little snuffling sound._
> 
> _“Ok,” Clarke agrees, content to cave when Lexa is playing with hair the way she likes. “Want me to make it up to you?”_
> 
> \--
> 
> Lazy, loving morning sex between Lexa and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Anyway. You can be a lesbian, chose to have a sexual encounter with a man and still be a lesbian. ◡‿◡✿
> 
> Enjoy some sappy, happy clexa.

Lexa loves her room. 

She’d managed to claim the largest one when she and Bellamy moved in, simply by default of arriving first and standing in the doorway, arms crossed until Bellamy relented and claimed the smaller room across the apartment. She may feel a little bad about that encounter, now that they’re friendlier and Bellamy, it turns out, is a really great roommate. But still, there’s nothing like the warm morning light the fills her room from her bay windows, the soft glow of honeyed, hardwood flooring, throwing light on her vanity and desk, on the shuttered, sliding doors of her closet. 

The sun lights the pictures on her walls, sketches Clarke has done, and photos of them that Clarke has stuck up with scotch tape. Lexa had grown up with extremely utilitarian tastes, her succulents and other small, potted plants one of her few indulgences, but with Clarke in her life, her room softens. There are fresh cut peonies on her desk every week, a string of white lights hung over her vanity mirror, a piece of lace hung along her wall for earrings and necklaces. 

Lexa takes in all these things as she half opens her eyes as Clarke crawls back in bed next to her and wriggles into her side, slinging an arm across Lexa’s waist and tucking her nose into Lexa’s ear.

Clarke is a notoriously early riser. On mornings she stays in their apartment, regardless of who’s bed she’s slept in, she ends up clunking around in the kitchen at six am, making tea and toast and then retreating back to bed, satiated and looking to cuddle. 

Lexa hums as Clarke noses under her chin, her lips warm on her throat, just a hint of tongue and she huffs in laughter. “Clarke,” she complains, voice rough with sleep, “it’s so early.” She rubs at her eyes as she wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, smiles at the way Clarke just hums and keeps kissing at her neck. 

“It’s not that early,” Clarke whispers back, the puff of breath against Lexa’s neck making her shiver. “It’s already seven-thirty.”

Lexa does laugh at that and lifts her hand to tangle it in Clarke’s hair, rubs at her head affectionately. “It’s early for a Saturday,” she amends. Clarke is a sucker for head rubs and she cuddles closer to Lexa, sneaks her leg over Lexa’s hip and between her thighs and makes a cute little snuffling sound.

“Ok,” Clarke agrees, content to cave when Lexa is playing with hair the way she likes. “Want me to make it up to you?”

“Mmmm,” Lexa sighs and wiggles down the bed so she can lie face to face with Clarke. Clarke smiles at her and nuzzles at her face, kisses her nose, her cheeks, does that annoyingly endearing thing where she kisses Lexa’s eyelids. Clarke’s hands stroke down Lexa’s neck, tease behind her ears and at the sensitive skin of her shoulder as Clarke finally finds Lexa’s mouth with her own. 

Their kisses are lazy and slow, just lips catching on lips, just indulging in the easiness of early morning, still dream-soft and sleep-sweet. Clarke tastes like the bergamot of her tea and under that, the bitterness of singed toast; her tongue is wet when it touches Lexa’s. Lexa loves this girl so much, it’s embarrassing. She gathers Clarke’s hair in one hand and sneaks her other one under the hem of Clarke’s sleep shirt, one of Lexa’s old band t-shirts that’s worn, but extra soft for it. She touches the curve of Clarke’s stomach and feels the muscles flutter. 

“Lexa,” Clarke breathes and opens her mouth when Lexa licks across her lower lip. “You’re distracting me,” she complains.

“From what?” Lexa teases, turning her hand so she can slip into Clarke’s panties and rake her nails through Clarke’s trimmed pubic hair. 

“From… from,” Clarke mumbles, more focused on kissing Lexa than finishing her thought, clearly. That’s ok, Lexa thinks smugly. They have all day. Bellamy’s away at a conference, which means she gets Clarke to herself all weekend. She’s been thinking multiple orgasms and continuing the book they’ve been reading aloud to each other, maybe wandering down around the cute little boutiques and then cooking Clarke something nice for dinner; licking whipped cream off her stomach for dessert. She presses closer to Clarke and teases her fingers lower, dips her fingers into Clarke’s folds and teases the lips of her cunt. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whines. “You’re cheating.”

“Am not,” Lexa whispers, chasing Clarke’s mouth. “I’m just saying good morning.”

“I was going to… um,” Clarke stutters as Lexa drags her fingers up to press against Clarke’s clit and rub down. Lexa pulls back to look at her face, because Clarke sounds so soft and good, her voice gone husky. Clarke’s eyebrows are creased, but she opens her eyes when she can’t find Lexa to kiss anymore, and she gives her a dopey little smile. “Come back here?”

“Finish telling me what you were going to do,” Lexa instructs and Clarke laughs even as she gasps as Lexa rubs down harder on her clit, giving her firm, sweet pressure that she knows drives Clarke crazy. 

“I was going to make it up to you by going down on you,” Clarke murmurs. “I wanted to… Lexa, that feels so good,” Clarke whimpers and rocks her hips into Lexa’s hand. “Um, um, I wanted to lick your cunt and suck on your clit. I wanted to fuck you with my fingers.”

Lexa can’t help her own whimper at the thought because Clarke gets so fierce when she goes down on Lexa, so hungry for her and toppy, holds Lexa’s thin hips down and usually makes her come more than once. “All right,” Lexa manages. “We can do that.”

She gives Clarke a last, quick rub and then pulls her fingers out of Clarke’s panties and trails them up her side. Clarke laughs, a little breathy and rolls on top of Lexa, her hair falling in a curtain around them and she kisses Lexa deeply, tongue suddenly demanding and fierce. Lexa moans, she loves this side of Clarke.

She likes the other side too, the side of her that she lets out when she lets Bellamy and Lexa take care of her. She can be so bossy, so intensely focused on getting her partner off that when the tables are turned on her, she almost doesn’t know what to do with herself. Lexa flushes as she thinks about the other night, still trying to kiss Clarke back as Clarke settles her weight on top of her and grinds her hips into Lexa’s, seeking friction. 

She thinks of Clarke held between Lexa and Bellamy on the couch, whining about missing seeing them hookup until Lexa had shoved her back into Bellamy’s chest. He had locked his arms around Clarke, held her still as Lexa pushed up her skirt and pulled aside the crotch of Clarke’s underwear to eat her out. Bellamy had palmed Clarke’s breasts, sucked hickeys into her neck and whispered to her about how Lexa had ridden him. Clarke had come so quickly, so violently that they had decided she probably needed another one, and Lexa had cradled Clarke’s head against her chest, guiding Clarke’s hands to finger her while Bellamy fucked Clarke from behind. When she watches them together, she appreciates what he does to Clarke. It’s so hot to see their girl fall apart and Lexa wiggles now, pushes her hips up against Clarke because she’s so turned on at the memory of Clarke’s whimpers and whispers of their names.

Clarke gives her one last, deep kiss, flicking her tongue across Lexa’s in a hot promise before she sits up and braces her hands on Lexa’s shoulders to get the right angle to grind her cunt against Lexa’s through the barrier of their panties. Lexa gasps at the more intense friction and arches up until Clarke pulls the straps of her tank top roughly down her arms and the top of her shirt, freeing her breasts and pushing them together. Clarke is incredibly visually oriented and Lexa watches her eyes go dark as she plays with Lexa’s breasts, still rutting against her, feels their panties dampen with Clarke’s growing wetness. 

“Clarke, Clarke, please,” Lexa whimpers. 

“You want me to eat you out, Lexa?” Clarke asks, voice a little shaky, but she’s grinning as she grinds down harder. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes! Yes, please, babe,” Lexa manages. She’s gotten better at asking Clarke for what she wants in the time they’ve been together. Clarke smiles down at her and slows her movement to a slow, dragging grind as she quickly scrapes her hair up and out of the way and back into a loose braid. 

“Anything you want,” Clarke whispers and then lifts off Lexa and shimmies down the bed. The crotch of her panties are dark with how wet she is and Lexa can feel how wet she is herself. God, Clarke gets to her like no one else ever has, turns her on and fills her head in a way no one else ever has. Clarke pulls her panties down her legs and Lexa kicks them off, careful of Clarke and then flushes at how Clarke pushes her legs wide open.

“Oh Lexa, you got wet, didn’t you?” Clarke teases her and kisses at her thighs, darting her tongue out to lick at where she’s dripped down her thighs. “This all for me?”

“Yes,” Lexa mamages. “So wet for you.”

“I love that,” Clarke tells her with a soft smile. She presses her thumb to Lexa’s clit and rubs at her without any preamble, knows Lexa likes the hard, intense friction. “I love feeling you get turned on for me. I love how your pussy gets so swollen and pink. Do I make you feel good?”

“You make me feel amazing,” Lexa breathes. Clarke smiles at her brightly and pulls her thumb away so she can close her lips over her clit and suck at her instead. Lexa arches, moans, but Clarke just pushes her back down on the bed and presses closer, alternating between sucking intensely on Lexa’s clit and rubbing her tongue down on to it. She hums, right over Lexa’s clit and Lexa has to sink her nails into her palms to keep from completely losing it. Clarke is so good at this, at eating her out, all red lips and pink tongue, dark blonde hair highlighted in the sun. 

“Babe, love,” Lexa moans as Clarke lets up on her clit and gives her long and hungry licks up her pussy, just teasing her tongue over the entrance to her cunt, dipping it into just barely lick at her walls while she rubs circles around Lexa’s clit with her index finger. “Oh, Clarke, I love you,” she moans as sucks at her labia and then thrusts two of her fingers inside her, not moving them yet but making Lexa writhe at the stretch of them.

“I love you,” Clarke whispers back, her breath ticklish on Lexa’s thighs. She smiles up at her and then slowly begins to rock her fingers into Lexa, studying her face. Lexa bites her lip and angles her hips up, tries to fuck back down against Clarke’s fingers because she wants it hard and fast, likes the way it makes her whole body go all shaky. Clarke grins at her and teases her ring finger against her entrance. “More, Lexa?”

“Fuck yes,” Lexa begs. “Oh please, stretch me Clarke, fill me up.”

“I’m going to,” Clarke laughs and kisses her thighs again, buries her nose in Lexa’s thin strip of pubic hair to smell her as she pulls her fingers out and then tortuously pushes back in with three. It feels amazing and Lexa has to cup her own breasts and rub at her nipples to relieve the way they ache with the pleasure of it. 

“Lexa,” Clarke calls to her, and Lexa opens her eyes not even having realized she closed them. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast,” Clarke tells her, “I’m going to make you come on my fingers while I kiss your clit. You ready?”

Lexa nods a little desperately, not trusting her voice. Clarke gives her a wink and then ducks her head to lick light and fast at her clit as she snaps her wrist into Lexa, flexing her fingers and letting the pads of her fingertips drag against the front wall of her cunt. Fuck, Clarke is so good at that, has such strong wrists and the fast, relentless pace of her fingers dragging over her g spot and pushing deep inside her drives Lexa wild. She can’t help the way she whimpers, her voice a little harsh, how her legs close around Clarke’s head to keep her close.

She can’t catch her breath as Clarke works her, her tongue staying fast and sharp on her clit, rough lashes that jolt through Lexa’s body as Clarke’s fingers fuck into her. The combined sensation starts a deep and sweet fire in Lexa’s stomach, rising as Clarke twists her wrist and makes a humming noise to encourage Lexa’s moans. 

Lexa knows she’s loud but can’t help herself. Clarke makes her fucking lose it and when she rocks back onto Clarke’s fingers, Clarke only fucks her faster and harder. Lexa tugs at her nipples, rolls them and then drops a hand to Clarke’s hair to push her deeper into her pussy, get that last, perfect feeling of Clarke’s tongue flat and vibrating over her before she comes. 

It roars through her body, leaves her shaking and weak and starting to feel overstimulated as Clarke hardly pauses, just groans and uses the extra flood of Lexa’s cum to quicken her fingers. 

“Clarke,” Lexa half protests, half pleads. “Oh god, oh god, it’s too much.”

“Is it?” Clarke slows her fingers carefully but twists her wrist so that she can rub better against Lexa’s g spot. “Want me to stop?”

“Ah,” Lexa gasps. She doesn’t know, she’s floating on her high from her orgasm, she wants to keep Clarke close to her, wants to keep feeling filled and taken care of, but doesn’t know if her body can handle another orgasm. She wants it though. “No,” she whispers, at last. “No, keep going.”

Clarke moans and buries her face back against Lexa, keeps her tongue softer now and just sucks at her clit, humming in contentment. Clarke loves to give head, likes to get messy about it and she lets Lexa catch her breath, keeping her fingers and mouth gentle until Lexa flexes back against her again, her body beginning to crave more again under the consistent affection. 

Clarke doesn’t rush her this time, just focuses her fingers and gives her clit long and slow sucks, lips tugging until a second orgasm rolls through Lexa’s body, making her shiver and whimper.

Clarke lifts her head as Lexa pants and reaches to stroke Clarke’s hair. Clarke’s lips are swollen and shiny and Lexa pulls her up her body so she can kiss her. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and sighs into her mouth. 

Clarke strokes her fingers through Lexa’s hair and smiles against her mouth. “Did I make it up to you? For waking you up so early?”

“Absolutely,” Lexa says. “I’ll wake up any time you want if that’s what I get.”

“Mm, don’t tempt me,” Clarke laughs. “I’ll be waking you up at four in the morning.”

“Really,” Lexa laughs, “I wouldn’t mind.” 

Clarke smiles and sighs, buries her face into the pillow for a moment and Lexa knows she’s breathing in the smell of Lexa’s shampoo. Lexa runs her hand down Clarke’s side and sneaks it back up under shirt, this time slides it back up so she can cup Clarke’s breast. Her nipples are hard under Lexa’s palm and Lexa suddenly really needs to get Clarke off.

“Come here,” Lexa says, tugging at Clarke’s shirt. “Your turn.”

She settles comfortable on her back and guides Clarke so that she’s on her knees. Clarke catches on and quickly gets herself out of her panties before she lets Lexa pull on her hips so that she’s straddling her face. Clarke’s cunt is so wet and smells so good, Lexa feels her mouth water for it. 

“Hold on to the headboard,” Lexa tells her and Clarke laughs a little but does as she asks. Lexa puts her hands on Clarke’s ass and pulls her down to her mouth. Clarke tastes amazing, thick and a little salty, so turned on from eating Lexa out. Lexa sighs into her and then sets to work, giving Clarke teasing licks until Clarke rocks down against her face, demanding more. Lexa smirks and gives her ass a little slap, a reminder to behave and Clarke tosses her head back, whimpers. 

“Don’t tease me, please,” Clarke whines and Lexa just hums noncommittally and keeps her tongue lightly against her, licking Clarke’s clit with quick touches, enough to drive her crazy but not enough to get her off. She kneads Clarke’s ass, teases her fingers between her cheeks to brush over the curl of Clarke’s hole, knows how that makes Clarke extra hot.

“Oh god, Lexa,” Clarke moans and her thighs tremble around Lexa’s face with her restraint. “Please, baby, please, make me come.”

Clarke is so fucking impatient, but Lexa loves it. She loves that Clarke gets so needy, so wanton and desperate. When she looks up the soft line of Clarke’s body, Clarke’s playing with her own tits, squeezing them in time with Lexa’s tongue on her clit. She’s still wearing Lexa’s shirt and the sight is so hot that Lexa moans and pushes her face up closer to Clarke’s cunt, really gets to work because she can’t deny Clarke.

Clarke’s moans always go breathy and high, such a change from her normal cool voice. Lexa loves that she can drive Clarke to this and thrusts her tongue into Clarke’s cunt, knows that she likes how deep Lexa can get her tongue into her. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Clarke curses and grinds down again, can’t help herself and Lexa smirks. She runs her tongue across Clarke’s cunt, sucks on her clit and fucks into Clarke with her fingers. “Oh fuck,” Clarke breathes again.

Lexa gives her everything she has, sucks hard, kisses her so that her lips rub tantalizingly over her labia and opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue and pushes at Clarke’s hips so that she catches on and works her hips in little rocking thrusts to rubs her clit against Lexa’s wet mouth. 

Clarke looks so beautiful when she’s about to come, her cheeks red, her breasts blushing with it as well and Lexa meets her eyes and moans at how dark blue they’ve gotten.

That does it for Clarke and she gets more frantic, a little more demanding in her grind against Lexa’s tongue until her whole body seizes and she cries out, voice absolutely wrecked. She jerks against Lexa’s hands pulling her close because she always gets overwhelmed in the aftermath of coming. 

Lexa pets gently at her hips and let’s Clarke pull away so that she can collapse next to Lexa, immediately buries her face in Lexa’s breasts. She cups one of them and pants wetly against the other, her body still shaking. Lexa licks her lips, chasing the last of Clarke’s flavor on her mouth as she fits her fingers into Clarke’s hair and rubs against her scalp again, helps Clarke resettle in her body as her trembling slowly subsides.

Clarke turns her face to look up at her, eyes glassy and smile as lazy and cat like as Lexa’s seen it. “That was so good,” Clarke whispers. 

“I love you,” Lexa can’t help but tell her, running her finger down Clarke’s nose. 

“I love you so much,” Clarke laughs and presses her lips is quick kisses against the curve of Lexa’s breasts. She pushes herself back up on an elbow and kisses Lexa again, lips lingering. “What are we doing today?”

“I’ve got lots of plans,” Lexa promises, feeling lazy as she stretches. “But first, showers, I think.”

“Done deal,” Clarke agrees and gives Lexa one last kiss which Lexa chases after her for as she sits up. She grins and then bounds out of bed, her ass just peaking out from below Lexa’s t-shirt. She grins over her shoulder at Lexa when she catches her staring, smile full of promises.

Yeah, it’s going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Free the Salami](http://freesalami.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> “Hey Lexa,” he says, nosing the inside of Clarke’s wrist.
> 
> _“Bellamy. Clarke, what’s he doing?” comes Lexa’s voice over the line._
> 
> _Bellamy licks the side of her arm, and Clarke snorts. She’s still sprawled over him at a weird angle, elbow propped up on his chest with the phone in her hand. “Trying to kiss me into hanging up.” Bellamy hums in agreement, and pokes her in the side._
> 
> _After a pause, Lexa says, “Don’t hang up. Put me on speaker.”_
> 
> \--
> 
> When Lexa's phone call interrupts Clarke & Bellamy flirting, it turns into a spot of threesome fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with Lexa domming the hell out of both of them. ◡‿◡✿ I hope you like it.

Clarke is busy tracing her fingers up and down Bellamy’s arm when her phone jingles from the nightstand. Bellamy’s on his back on the bed, doing this obnoxious thing of holding his laptop upright above his face so he can look at the screen and lie down at the same time, without lifting his head. He treats it like a goddamn iPad. Clarke’s perpendicular to him on the large mattress, so when the phone pops out with a dance track she climbs over him and grabs it, ignoring his muttered _oof!_ sound. 

“I’m not furniture, your highness.” 

“Hello?” she says cheerfully into the phone, settling in to sprawl over Bellamy like a cat. He folds his laptop up and sets it on the floor, giving into the temptation of the half-dressed woman teasing him so diligently. 

_“Hey honey,”_ comes Lexa’s smooth, warm voice. 

“Lexa, hi. How are you? Was the service okay?” 

Clarke’s missed her terribly since she went upstate to Maine for her great-grandmother Nia’s funeral. Lexa hated the woman—called her a bigotted old witch—but her uncle Roan was there and a family visit was past due. Given how seriously Lexa takes family obligations, Clarke hadn’t teased her much for taking a few days off. 

The cell reception is pretty good, and Lexa sounds well enough, if disgruntled. _“It’s not till tomorrow, but I just got back from a family dinner. It was exhausting. I almost pushed my cousin out the window.”_

“So you’re bored, frustrated, and you miss me?” 

She makes an satisfied sound. _“That’s why I love you Clarke, you know me so well.”_

While Clarke makes small talk, listening intently to the voice on the other end of the line, Bellamy gets creative. He starts kissing her shoulders, her arms, even her free hand. Clarke can’t exactly call his attentions jealous, because she _had_ been half-way trying to seduce him before the phone rang. He thinks he’s being cute by distracting her, and trouble is, it’s working. 

He drops little kisses between her individual fingers and Clarke can’t help herself—she giggles at the tickle. Bellamy smiles at her, triumphant. On the call, Lexa recognizes the sound of her laugh. 

_“Is Bellamy there?”_

Clarke smiles back down at him, head titled as she talks. “Yeah, we’re just playing.” 

“Hey Lexa,” he says, nosing the inside of Clarke’s wrist. 

_“Bellamy. Clarke, what’s he doing?”_ comes Lexa’s voice over the line. 

Bellamy licks the side of her arm, and Clarke snorts. She’s still sprawled over him at a weird angle, elbow propped up on his chest with the phone in her hand. “Trying to kiss me into hanging up.” Bellamy hums in agreement, and pokes her in the side. 

After a pause, Lexa says, _“Don’t hang up. Put me on speaker.”_

Clarke arches her eyebrows down at Bellamy; he shrugs. His black hair makes an intense, almost feathery contrast to the beige pillowcases, and Clarke has a sharp, hot need to lick his bare collarbone where it peeks through his shirt. 

“Sure,” she says, and sets the volume to its highest setting before placing it on the edge of the nightstand. 

The voice from the phone is a little tinny at this distance, but unmistakably her girlfriend’s. _“What have you got on?”_

“Well,” drawls Clarke, sitting up and settling so she has one knee on either side of Bellamy’s waist. “He’s got those ugly boxers Roma gave him, and one of his white undershirts.” 

Over the line, Lexa makes a disgusted noise that’s at least thirty percent real. Forty percent. ...Okay fifty, tops. _“Not him, you.”_

Bellamy tucks his hands back behind his head and smirks up at her, compliant and silent for once in his fucking life. The picture of patience. 

“I’m wearing light green cotton underwear,” Clarke says, projecting her voice toward the nightstand. “And… that blue flowery bra with the lace.” 

Bellamy gives up his game immediately, just to sabotage her. “She’s lying.” 

_“Shut up Bellamy. Clarke, be honest.”_

“It’s a tan sports bra,” she admits. ‘Narc!’ she mouths at him. He winks. 

_“You look hot in that one, especially when you’ve been working out.”_

“Yeah?” says Clarke, running one finger up and down Bellamy’s chest, over his shirt. 

_“Yeah, I like seeing the sweat run down between your breasts. I always wanna push up against the wall and lick it off you.”_ Something about phone sex always brings out Lexa’s creative side. She gets aggressively verbal about it, as if the artifice of distance makes her braver, and Clarke has gotten off to her liquid voice so many times it would make a rabbit blush. 

Bringing Bellamy into it is new, though, and as Lexa speaks Clarke feels her boyfriend tense beneath her, his muscled arms flexing where he holds them behind his head. He wants to touch her, she can tell, but he’s holding off to see where it goes. 

Clarke hmmms, and scrunches up the hem of Bellamy’s shirt in her hands, rubbing his hard stomach with the heels of her palms. “I haven’t been working out,” she admits. “It’s my last clean bra, and I was wearing it around the house cause I was bored.” 

_“And you were also wearing your panties around the house cause you were bored? I told you about the balcony windows, Clarke.”_

She was also a stickler for continuity and detail, of course. Clarke rolls her eyes at the phone. “I was wearing pajama pants, but I found Bellamy in here on his laptop like a loser, so I took them off to get his attention.” Because he knows his cue, Bellamy raises his hips a little under her weight, so his dick brushes her ass. It’s half hard, and Clarke obligingly scoots back to rub against it. 

_“Mmm...what’s he doing to you right now?”_

Clarke leans backward, grinding down, with one hand on the mattress and the other teasing the line of her panties in a show for Bellamy. “He’s on the bed and I’m on top of him. He’s got…um...He’s watching me touch my stomach.” 

_“Take his shirt off,”_ Lexa commands. Obliging, Bellamy sits up and Clarke slides his shirt off, tossing it away. Bellamy takes the chance to grab her for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth once and then pulling away. 

“I did,” she pants. 

Lexa’s voice over the phone is a little rougher. _“Bellamy, take her bra off. Clarke, talk to me.”_

“He…” Clarke stutters for a second when Bellamy drags her tight sports bra over her and then immediately latches his mouth on her nipple. “He’s sucking my breast, and his hand is one my other one. His free hand is going up my back. It’s warm and big and, fuck—” 

_“What?”_

“I can feel his erection pushing against my ass,” says Clarke. She’s getting weirdly into this, and has an urge to tell it with as much detail as she can. Narrating their foreplay makes it feel more real somehow, and she can tell from the how hard his cock is behind her that it’s getting to Bellamy too. “I’m grinding down on him with my crotch on his pelvis.” 

_“Are your panties wet?”_

Clarke moans when Bellamy licks her neck, finding the spot beneath her ear and sucking on it. She feels her cunt flex and she pushes her weight down on him even more, desperate for the friction. His hands now have a vice grip on her hips, pushing her back so his dick slots in the channel of her butt and they rock together that way, just fabric keeping them apart. 

Lexa’s voice is sharp on the line, repeating her question. _“Clarke, are your panties wet?”_

“Yes,” she moans. “They’re so fucking wet Lexa. They’re sopping. I want to fuck him so bad. Please Lexa, tell me to fuck him.” 

_“Not until I say so,”_ her girlfriend orders, a little breathless through the phone. _“First, he has to make you come on top of him. Take your underwear off Clarke.”_ Clarke doesn’t ask what Lexa is doing on the other end, but she’s seen enough of Lexa’s beautiful pussy through skype that she has a pretty good idea. Lexa’s probably laying on the motel bed with her shirt open and her suit pants kicked off, her fingers shoved down beneath her silk panties. 

_“Bellamy,”_ she commands. _“Rub her clit with your palm. Do it hard. Is he doing it?”_

“Yes,” pants Clarke. “Fuck, yeah, rub it faster.” 

_“Okay,”_ Lexa continues. _“Now stick two fingers inside her. Brace your hand there, I want her to fuck down on your fingers like a cock.”_

“Shit,” Bellamy mutters, swiveling his hand from her clit to slide two large fingers into her already sopping cunt. He and Clarke are face to face, Bellamy using his free hand brace himself upright on the mattress. Clarke starts riding his hand like she’d ride a dick; up and down as he curls his fingers to find her g spot. When she starts panting, he adds another finger and cants his hand so that he can rub the ridge of her mons at the same time with his thumb. 

Clarke moans aloud, almost bouncing on his hand now. “Fuuuuuuuuck, fuck.” 

_“Are you fucking his hand Clarke?”_

“Yes!” 

_“If I was there, it’d be my hand there. His cock, and my hand. Can you feel it baby?”_

“God yes,” she gasps. “I love fucking your hands, Lexa. And I love Bellamy’s dick beneath me. I love it when you both fuck me. Fuck me, please.” 

_“Make her come.”_ Lexa snaps off the order like a drill seargent, and Bellamy reacts just as quick. His hand jams into her cunt faster and faster, while his mouth latches onto her shoulder. He fucks his fingers deep into her and then pulls out just enough to rub her clit, see-sawing. Clarke keens, grabs his hair, and shoves her tongue into his mouth. She peaks and her whole frame shudders, her cum coating Bellamy’s hand, his stomach, his boxers. Clarke’s still dizzy from it when she hears Lexa’s voice again. 

_“Take his boxers off, Clarke, and lower yourself on his dick.”_

“Okay,” she breathes, raising herself just enough for Bellamy to lift his hips and eagerly shove his grey and blue underwear down his legs and off to the floor. 

_“Do it like you did on that dildo in the kitchen, when you were showing off for me. Slow, so he can see every inch as you slide over the cock.”_

Clarke obeys, pushing Bellamy back down against the bed with her hand on his stomach. She takes his erection in her other hand, admiring the contrast of their wet, slick skin, and lowers herself as slowly as she can. Bellamy watches her, head up and eyes fixed on the place where her pussylips inch down his cock. It takes forever, and she can see how the muscles in his neck strain from the effort to hold still. But he does, and then finally he’s inside her completely. 

_“Clarke,”_ Lexa says. _“Tell me.”_

“He’s filling me up Lexa,” she replies. “He’s as big as that dildo, but it’s better because he’s hot and hard. I love it, Lexa. It feels so good.” 

_“Okay. Now fuck him, Clarke.”_

As if released from an invisible hold, Clarke’s body jolts, and she begins to bounce on Bellamy’s cock. Up and down, she puts the strength of her legs and torso into it until she’s riding him deep and hard. Bellamy’s hands squeeze into her thighs, his fingers pressing against her skin and sinking deeper as he tries to help her move harder, faster, _more_ . 

“Fuck,” Clarke whines. “Oh god, fuck, yes.” 

_“Come on, love, yeah,”_ croons Lexa’s voice from the nightstand. _“Do it like you fucked his hand, only this time it’s better, because he’s inside you.”_

“He is inside me Lexa, fuck, he’s so deep in me. God, Bellamy! Fuck, fuck, yeah—” 

_“We both want to be inside you, Clarke. All we want to do is fuck you all the time baby. You’re so hot. You’re all I think about. You’re all he thinks about.”_ Clarke moans, pushing down harder on Bellamy’s dick as Lexa’s words drive her onward. 

_“I’d fuck you right now if I was there. Just like you’re fucking him. Do it, babe.”_

“Yes, yes, god, YES!” Clarke screams, cupping her breasts as she rocks and bounces on Bellamy’s hard, thick cock. She trusts him to hold her upright, so she throws all her energy into slamming up and down down on him, imagining Lexa’s hands on her tits as she fucks Bellamy harder than she’s ever fucked him before. He meets her thrust for thrust, fucking up into her and hitting the deepest place inside her wet channel. 

_“Come for us, Clarke,”_ commands Lexa. _“Come on his dick. I’m touching myself right now imagining your face when you do it. Do it, Clarke. I’m right there too. Come for us!”_

Clarke comes so hard and fast she shakes from the force of it. Her cunt squeezes down on Bellamy, her pelvis grinding hard into his, and she feels him slam back into the mattress and thrusts up into her as well, shuddering as the orgasm wracks his body. They ride it together, still rocking as one, until finally Clarke collapses forward on Bellamy’s chest. 

They’re both covered by a sheen of sweat, and he’s still half-hard inside her, unwilling or unable to move. Under her cheek, his chest rises and falls in great heaves. They both need to catch their breaths. 

_“Did you come, honey?”_

Lexa’s voice is wrecked. Clarke knows exactly how she feels. 

“Yeah.” 

_“Me too.”_

The rough breathing on the other line goes silent, and Clarke doesn’t have to check to know that the signal is gone. The phone lies on the nightstand, glowing and inert, while Clarke slides off Bellamy with mellow, satisfied groan. 

“Well fuck me,” he says, almost in wonder. “That was different.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Free the Salami](http://freesalami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
